


The Skies Turn Blue

by modern_lover



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Charlie Swan, Bisexual Bella Swan, Bisexual Jacob Black, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Charlie Swan, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character Bella Swan, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Scary Love, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Twilight Renaissance, Unlikely Friendships, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, mentions of werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modern_lover/pseuds/modern_lover
Summary: Isabella Swan was Charlie and Renee's little baby. She had two birthdays, she had two homes where nothing bad could ever happen. Bella loved her parents so much that she tried to spend one year with her mom and one year with her dad. Everything was normal with her life until a new family came along.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Bella Swan & Human Friends, Bella Swan/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Back Home to Forks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Twilight saga, it all belongs to Meyer.
> 
> I don't truly know how to explain this but I like Twilight yet kinda hate the canon. There's so many plot holes, many unnecessary moments and many missed opportunities in the series. Also, I am not better than Meyer, this is not for that. I just wanted to write somethings for me and if people like it it's awesome!

It wasn't a bad idea at first. When you're a little kid and your parents want to divorce for unexplained reasons, you want to fully spend time with them. Little five year old me would use her big brown eyes to get what. After eleven years, little Bella finally found the tedious part of changing schools every year. I finally had a girlfriend who I truly liked, I told Jessica about it which made her laugh. Apparently seeing me lovestruck was funny. But I can't be lovestruck as I can be. 

Amy and I promise to not to break up when I return back to Forks. I honestly think it was more for me than for her which makes me pathetic as heck. 

Returning to Forks was such a nostalgic feeling, the world in Forks felt so blue yet warm. I often thought it was like a sort of filter placed upon this little town. I looked through the window of the police car as my dad stayed quiet. I slowly looked towards my dad, "So, how's everything?" It was such a weak conversation starter but it was useless to take it back. Dad let out a deep breath, "Not much too be honest." He seemed to relax a little when he spoke about his job, "The typical shoplifting, car stealing, y'know: teenage rebellion." I felt my lips slowly turn into a small smile. "Bells, don't you dare smile!" He broke into a small smile, "It's part of my job to send those kids in my little jail." I smiled even wider, "So, how much weed do you have on you?" Dad asked. I wagged my finger, "Now that's a secret of the city." 

Dad kept his smile up. _He missed me!_ I couldn't help but adore my father even more.

When we arrived back home, I let out a deep breath out to smell the forest, "Back home!" I grabbed my novels and backpack from the passenger seat. I saw my red old truck, "My baby!" I catched my dad roll his eyes, "Don't you dare bully me at my first day." I scolded him. He placed his hands in the air, "Bells, it's my dad duty to be nice, I know," He lowered his hands, "But that's an ugly truck." I pursed my lips together. I threw my backpack behind me and folded my arms against my chest. "That's cruel father." He rolled his eyes, "Fine. It's a dandy truck." I smiled, "Thank you."

We entered inside and the house smelled amazing, "You cooked?" I asked him. He shook his head so fast that I was scared his head would fly off. "Just Chinese food, Bella. I thought you knew better." I snapped my fingers, "Okay, prep the food. I'll be in my room in a sec." He agreed. He left towards the kitchen and I hurried off my room. I first told myself that I wouldn't be as happy as I am now to return back Forks. But it felt good to be back home. My Forks room was completely different from my Phoenix room. My Forks room was small yet comfortable and warm. My queen bed with the purple covers my dad bought me. My films posters were around my bed, Uma Thurman looked at me with her sword while next to her was Bruce Campbell with fear in his eyes. Books rested on the ground exactly where I left them which meant I had to clean this dusty room. I turned around and saw my fishes swimming around. 

I placed my backpack on my bed as I looked at my fishes. I unfortunately couldn't spend much time with fishes that unfortunately die. Dad usually bought fishes when I returned back home. The fishes were guppies. I suddenly felt selfish. I shouldn't stayed in one place to truly grow up, but can't change it now. I changed my clothes into my typical Forks clothes. My long sleeved shirts under my baseball shirt and my sweats. I pushed my hair into a ponytail and skipped off downstairs. 

"Thanks for the fishes!" I smiled, he smiled gently at me. "You're welcome!" I grabbed the chair and turned it around. I sat as I grabbed the plate of rice, "Tomorrow we are watching football, right?" Dad asked as he grabbed the fork. I shook my head, "I was going to see the crazy crew tomorrow." He frowned. I pulled the metal chopsticks that dad pulled out for me, "We can watch football next week." He nodded his head. I felt guilty once again, but this is what happens when you live in two places at once. 

-

"So, how was your first day in Forks?" Amy asked, her eyes weren't focused on me but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful in all possible ways to me, her large brown as she painted her nails matched perfectly into her doll face. "Fine." I said. She finally looked at me, she laughed softly, "Oh, Bella. Stop fonding over me and tell me. Have you catched up with your friends?" "Not yet." I answered.

Amy blew her hair out of her face, "Bella, I miss you." "Miss you, too." 

I wanted to kiss her so much, to press my head against against her forehead as we sang songs. I loved her so much.

"Read me one of those chapter," Amy said, I saw her throw herself on the bed as she fixed her laptop so I could still see her face. "Young Women, Dracula, anything snazzy." I grabbed my Frankenstein book and sighed. "Alright, let's us begin." I began reading the gothic novel as her eyes began to close, I read the story yet I looked at her in every second. When she finally fell asleep, I closed my laptop and stared at the ceiling of my room. Something felt uneasy inside me, I swallowed as my eyes began to slowly close, but I couldn't sleep. It was that strange feelings of tired yet my energy didn't feel entirely empty. I stood up from my bed, I glanced at my bookshelves and my fishes. I grabbed another book from the shelf and lowered my body towards the ground. 

I heard dad's footsteps coming upstairs, I didn't pay fully attention until he opened the door. "You're done speaking with Amy?" I nodded my head. He smiled, "Ready for school?" "Yeah, can't wait to return back to school." I lowered my book. He rested his body on the door framing, "You have planned where you graduating?" I shook my head. I honestly didn't know. Graduating in Forks could be sweet. Graduating in Phoenix could be bigger and better. "It's just complicated." He nodded his head, "I know, kiddo." 

Another silence without an discomfort came, he patted the door, "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." "Goodnight dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the first chapter of the story. I hope you like it and if you don't, I'm sorry.


	2. Friends and Cults

I licked my molars as I saw my sandwich, "Thanks, Izzie." I smiled politely at the waitress. She smiled at me and left me with my soda. I chewed on lips as I prepare myself to get that sandwich inside my mouth. I stopped myself as I saw my friends approaching the diner, I felt myself grow excited but I didn't want to seem clingy. I saw Jessica let out a huge scream, it sounded a bit empty. Angela grinned at Jessica's overreacting. Angela waved at me as Jessica ran inside the diner. "Bella!" Jessica ran towards me. I stood up expecting the aggressive hug, I placed my arms between us as she threw herself onto me. "Oh, Bella! I miss seeing you." Jessica's wave to energy hit me like truck, her brown hair was even flying around her like a sun. "Angela- C'mon Angela!" Jessica snapped at our friend who threw herself into our friendship pile. "Where's are the boys?" I asked. Jessica hushed me, "No, don't care about them. Care about this moment." I couldn't help but hug my friends back. 

When we finally dropped the hug, I returned into the booth and Angela asked the waitress to come. Jessica sat down. "Isabella Swan, you missed the most eventful year. Sophomore year had a bunch of hotties come to our school." Angela sat down, "Sad to say, but Jessica's right. They are pretty looking." I ate my sandwich as I expected them to say more. Jessica read my mind as she continued, "We don't really know much of them. Alice and Emmett are the only ones that actually speak to us." "They sound like dicks." I said. Angela cracked a smile. 

"They _are_ dicks." Jessica said, "And so strange." The waitress came, "What will you have?" Angela said she wanted a veggie burger while Jessica said she wanted a sandwich with extra pickles. Both asked for soda as well. Jessica quickly returned to the conversation without a problem, "They only speak to other, they act like they are greatest people alive. One of them even looks like speaking to us kills him." I smiled at that thought. Sound like me. I hate talking with people that are out of my circle of friends. "They are probably in a cult." Jessica said as she stole a French fry from my plate.

Angela quickly remarked, "According to Alice, her family were killed in a car accident and were 'adopted' by Jasper and Rosalie's parents." 

Jessica's eyes widen, "Sounds like a cult." She whispered. I giggled but Jessica was adamant, "They wear the same symbol in their bodies, one time they all wore white." 

"Sounds like a cult." I say.

"It's not a cult." Angela whined.

"It is." Jessica replied.

Izzie returned with the plates of food and drinks to Jessica and Angela. "Thanks Izzie." Angela politely said. Jessica grabbed her sandwich, "Anyways, enough of those kids. How are you?" I took a drink, "Nothing. Reading the same books. Going to hang out with Jacob after this. My girlfriend is probably tired of me." Jessica giggled, "Yes, your girlfriend!" I smile, but my thought of my girlfriend tired of me still stands. "Why do you think that?" Angela asked, I shrugged. "It's just that I'm here in Forks, and she originally thought it would be better if we broke up. You know, too not get too emotionally invested because we are barely in high school." Jessica nodded her head, "There's some people that get married with their high school sweetheart and boom, a divorce comes." 

"That's literally my parents." I said.

"Exactly," Jessica said, "But if your feelings are still strong for her. You should decide." I moan as I hit my head on the table. "I can't make decisions." Angela laughed, "Sweetie!" I lift my head back, "Should I break up with her?" "Do you love her?" Angela asked. I nodded my head, "So, don't break up with her." I force a smile but the still uneasy feelings is stuck. I feel it stuck in my throat which ends up being worst. I wanted to cry. "So, how are you and Mike?" I ask Jessica. "Mike is interested in football. He can't play for shit, but he ate his proteins and tried to get buff." 

"Did it work?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, "Heavens no. He got tired about making muscle." Jessica replied as she ate her sandwich. "How's Eric's newspaper?" I asked once again. "He is just trying to get the new kids to do an interview about the theories they have. I barely spoke to Emmett as he confirmed the cult stuff, but his girlfriend said he just likes causing unnecessary drama." I smile. I wanted to meet those people. And about those cult stuff does seem kind of fake. Or maybe I'm naïve. 

Spending time with them was so peaceful. I didn't have to be that perfect daughter or the perfect girlfriend. It was just a time to be Bella Swan. 

After we said our goodbyes, I looked at my watch that said four o'clock. I quickly enter my truck as I head towards Jacob's house. I haven't told him when I was coming back to Forks so I couldn't wait to see him. When I arrived at the reservation, I felt myself grow even more happier. I was going to see my boy. At the arrival, I knocked on the door and Jacob answered. His smile grew so quickly, "Bella!" He lifted me from the ground and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as I felt out a little giggle. His hair was longer than mine so it smacked my face. "Nice hair." I said. Jake nodded his head, "Thanks." He dropped me. "Dad! Bella is here!" When I saw Billy, I smiled. Man, I have been smiling all day. "How are you?" I said, he sighed, "Same old. Jake and I missed you." "Thanks for missing me." 

Jake looked at Billy, "Sorry, pops. I'm going to spend time with Bells for a while." Billy rolled his eyes, "Fine, but at least let me give her a hug." I gave Billy a hug and Jake quickly dragged me. He was so strong. We used to have arm wrestling battles to see what show we should watch, and I would always win. But now? Not really. We were able to see the beach, Jake finally let go of my arm as we saw the sight. That's why Jacob was so excited to show me. The sky was so gentle and beautiful. I grabbed Jacob's arm as I admired. "Wow!" 

"Right? No matter how many times you see the sky, it's always beautiful." I rested my head next his arm. "You grew up." I mutter. "Nah, you just got smaller." I smile. It felt good to smile. 


	3. Literature Class With a Cowboy

As I arrived to the high school, I had quickly forgotten the ways in and out of this lousy school. I stepped out of my truck with my backpack being awkwardly held in my hand; I unfortunately didn't see any of my friends which led me inside of the school. I covered myself with my brown jacket, the cold was such a strange thing to me. It made me feel like I should shave half of my hair because it was such a crisis to me. I pull my beanie closer to my eyes as I finally throw my backpack on my back. I expected to see that cult that Jessica and Angela spoke about, but I just saw all the people I saw grow up. "Hey, Bella." Some spoke to me. "Hey," I respond back, "What's up?" I spoke to them and listened. Coming back to school was always full of conversations with people I sometimes remember. 

One was named Zoë. The other one was Kyle. 

Then, that's when I saw the cult. They were just standing there as they spoke to each other. Holy shit, Jessica was not lying at all of how they looked. There was two blondes. Both very attractive, they had a perfect face and kinda shared some facial expressions as they saw people pass. The boy's face was more expressed though. It was full of pain. The rest of the cult had darker hair. There was a tall man, he had curly brown hair with once again no flaw. He looked cocky as hell. Then, the shorter girl who had a fairy like energy that floated around her. But that's when the ginger finally made my view. He looked sad. I tilted my head but I tried to ignore them. I wanted to see the ginger boy. This felt like the first attractive boy after three years in my mind set. And he was a ginger. I didn't like gingers. God, I hope I don't have him in any of my classes. 

I escaped towards the office, "I'm here to pick up my schedule." I say to Mrs Woods, "Of course," Mrs Woods said, but when she saw who I saw she smiled, "Bella! How are you?" I shrugged, "Two years older." She grabbed a paper, "Well, I hope you enjoy another year in Forks." I nodded my head and left the office. I pulled out my headphones for my phone, but I unfortunately fell towards the ground. I hate myself. I quickly try to stand up but one of those cult kids helped me. It was the tall boy. "Are you alright?" I held his arm as I slowly stood up, "Yeah, this is my life so I have given up." He grinned, "Name's Emmett Cullen." "Bella Swan." I said.

He seemed kinda nice. "Are you new?" He had a southern accent but it barely seemed to exist. I shook my head, "No, I have been here for many years." Emmett frowned, "That's strange, I have never-" he waved his hands, "Seen you before." "Don't know what to tell you." I smiled politely and thanked him again as I left him behind me. Something bad came into my system, I turned around to see Emmett one last time and he hurried to the blonde girl. Jessica was right. Something feels odd about them.

I headed towards the lockers, I opened my locker and threw in the extra items I didn't need. I look at my schedule which was already overwhelming. I took biology in sophomore year but in Forks I have to to retake it. How the hell am I going to explain to colleges that I took repeated classes. My history class was my first class of the day, then it was film theory which was a college credit. Literature class was a semi advance class, it was mostly an overreading class with a shit ton of writing. If we read Romeo and Juliet, I am going to lose my head. I rested my back on the lockers as I figure out where exactly are my classes. I felt eyes on me, it was that ginger kid. He looked at me like if he were trying to understand. I rolled my eyes as I yank my beanie and throw it in the locker. I walked away from the sights of the boy. As I walked around, I saw Tyler threw his backpack inside his locker. "Ty, how are you?" Tyler turned around, a large smile was on his face, "Bella!" We hugged, "We missed you." It felt good to be missed. "How was Arizona?" He asked. "Hot." I replied as my hands enter my pockets. Tyler and I began to walk towards the cafeteria, "Did you meet the Cullens/Hales?" He asked. I pulled my hand out as I shake it, "Kind of, I just saw them." Tyler nodded his head, "They're strange, aren't they?" I felt bad as I agreed. 

"What I heard was that their parents placed them their as they worked out of the country. The Cullen siblings were alone as their older brother took care of them, but the Hale siblings-

"That's not what Jessica and Angela told me." I said, Tyler's eyes narrowed, "What did they tell you?" "They told me that their parents got together." Tyler's eyes moved around, "That's so strange." I felt the eyes again, it was the ginger boy again. What the hell is going on? I grab Tyler's arm as we walk even quicker away from the now obvious strange family. "Bella?" Tyler asked, "No, Tyler."

Tyler and I arrived at the cafeteria, we quickly went towards our friends who were already there. Jessica was sitting on the table as she flirted with Mike who barely even cared. Angela and Eric spoke among each other as they explained to themselves about the newspaper. Tyler grabbed a chair, "Hey, Jessie, what do you know about those Cullens?" Jessica finally looked away, "Why? I thought you didn't want to hear my big mouth about the family." I sat carefully, they must had a fight over them. I couldn't just defend one and attack the other. "Remember that I once spoke with Edward? He told me a way different story than Alice and Emmett told you." All of us turn to see Jessica, Eric stayed unusually quiet. "Huh?" Jessica didn't believe this exactly moment either. But our conversation was cut short as a small girl appeared beside us. "Alice!" Angela grinned. 

"Hey, how are you guys?" Alice looked at me, "You must be Bella Swan." Her muddy green eyes were focused on me, I never felt this before. She frighten me a little with her soft spoken voice and gentle way. "Yeah," I looked away, I didn't know what else to say, but she did. "You already met my step brother Emmett." Tyler looked at Alice with a wonder. Alice grinned, "I wanted to meet you." I didn't know what to say, I slowly sat down at the down. "Well," I swallowed, "It's good to know you." Emmett was the better sibling. Alice then turned to Jessica, "Hey, Jessica. Can I ask you something?" Jessica nodded her head as she walked to speak with her. I try to shake my thoughts, this was insane. Alice felt so strange to me, all those people made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. 

The bell ring.

I stood up as I continued to see Alice speaking to Jessica, she had like a sort of fairy like feel to her. Too overwhelming to me. Jessica seemed to accept her over excitement with Alice, "Tyler?" I stopped him with my hand, "Do you feel something up with them?" I looked up to him, he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, there's something up."

We all headed towards our classes, Eric and Mike apologized for their silence towards me and promised to speak to me in lunch. I went towards my first class which was literature that I shared with neither of my best friends. I had Mr O'Reily as my teacher. I sat down with my backpack, I threw it on the ground as I waited for everyone to enter. I said hello to some. Then, someone sat beside me. He pushed his hair away from his face threw his backpack in front of him. He opened it and grabbed a notebook. 

**J. Hale**

It was very a very messy handwriting. He didn't say nothing as he pulled a pen out, I did the same. Mr O'Reily appeared in my sight, his greyish hair was neatly brushed with the exception of one hair standing up. "Hello!" He grinned very politely to the students that probably won't remember his kindness. "Welcome to Writing Literature I!" He clapped his hands. He began walking around the teaching space, "In this class, we are going to read classics to evolve our writing, but we aren't going to tear apart the current writings." The Hale boy opened his notebook as the teacher continued to speak. "In this class, we will write a book to show what how we grew in this year. Our writing and ourselves."

I opened my notebook as I write: _I am just existing._ I throw my pencil aside as I conclude what I feel. He spoke and spoke about the beauty of writing, he gave us notes of how things will work in class. He explained his passion and left us with twenty minutes before the bell rang again. 

"He sure talks a lot." He said, I nodded my head, "They always talk too much about themselves in the first day of school." He chuckled softly. "My name is Jasper Hale." He had a faint southern accent. I tried to ignore that he was probably in that cult as I respond with, "Hello, my name is Bella Swan." He had such a different way of being than Emmett and Alice. He still had a face full of pain but with such a calm demeanor. His eyes had the same energy as Alice's though his eyes were hazel. "I never seen you." Jasper placed his backpack on the table, he brushed his longish hair out of his face. "I come here, but not every year." Jasper pursed his lips together, "How? If you don't mind me asking." His accent got a little deeper as he spoke quickly. 

"I live with my divorced parents. I wanted to live with them every year so they promised a five year old that she'll be with them." I replied. Jasper tsked loudly, "So, I am assuming you got bored of it." "Annoyed, actually." I softly laugh, "Both parents are amazing, but it's sometimes quite tedious." Jasper smiled, "The important thing is that you love them, right?" I grinned, "Yeah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the vampire lore from the original. It's a very interesting lore that Meyer gave us, but it won't work for what I have in mind. Thank you for reading 💞
> 
> Also, RIP to Gregory Tyree Boyce (Tyler's actor) and his girlfriend, Natalie Adepoju who died in 13th of May


End file.
